


Птица

by morrypough



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Friendship, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrypough/pseuds/morrypough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказка о прекрасных птицах и человеческой несправедливости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Птица

**Author's Note:**

> Странная, странная сказка.

Давным-давно, в одной далёкой стране жил один мальчик по имени Синдзи. Робкий, скрытный, он не имел ни единого друга, кроме своей ещё более тихой сестры Рей, которая обычно лишь смотрела своими огромными красными глазами в ответ на любые речи и молчала, никогда ничего не спрашивая. Она была похожа на дикую птицу, которую заперли в клетке их дома, и потому Синдзи её жалел и любил - больше некому было этого делать. Мать ребят умерла, ещё когда они были совсем малышами, оставив их на попечение отца. Отца же звали Гендо, и был он птицеловом - из тех, кто может неделями пропадать в лесу в поисках необычной птахи на потеху публике. Птиц он любил, и это было обоюдно: даже вызволенный когда-то из капкана гордый сокол привык к жёсткой руке Гендо и с той поры, как тот принёс его в свой дом, глядел на всех с высоты отцовского плеча.  
  
Вся любовь и привязанность Гендо уходили на птиц, дети же его росли как полевые цветы, свободно и неприкаянно, пусть и безбедно. Рей и Синдзи чувствовали себя одиноко, ведь на многие мили вокруг не было ни единого человека - они жили на опушке тёмного леса. Иногда они убегали из дому и шли по течению мелкого ручейка, сквозь чащу, проходя под тёмными переплетениями ветвей, сквозь которые на землю не попадало ни единого луча солнца. Синдзи надеялся встретить фейри, или гнома, или лесного духа и подружиться с кем-то из них. Он не слышал ужасных легенд о том, какую опасность таит в себе нечисть, ведь кто мог бы их рассказать?  
  
Лес манил птичьими песнями-трелями, неясным шумом, темнотой и темными дуплами неизвестности, следами копыт на рыхлой земле и запахами дождя, застрявшими в плотной листве. Лес манил - и Синдзи не мог ему сопротивляться. Все чаще и чаще убегал он туда в одиночку, оставляя Рей дома. В такие часы он даже не думал о ней, взбираясь на старые коряги и пытаясь дотянуться рукой до пугливой белки. Так Синдзи не чувствовал себя одиноким.  
  
Время шло, и отцовские отлучки в лес становились все дольше и дольше, иногда они затягивались на неделю. Дети перестали убегать в лес - не хватало времени. Нужно было присматривать за домом, за садиком - это взяла на себя Рей. Теперь она дни напролет носилась по лестницам, прибиралась, училась готовить - варить похлёбки из того, что находилось в погребке. Гендо, возвращаясь домой, с гордостью смотрел на неё и называл "маленькой хозяюшкой".  
  
Синдзи же досталась забота за комнатой, где отец держал отловленных птиц. Она располагалась под самой крышей и была уставлена клетками всех сортов и пород - больших и маленьких, с толстыми, перекрученными прутьями и с изящными решетками. Почти всем постоянным обитателям комнатки, чтобы хоть как-то их различать, были розданы имена: забавного, вечно нахохленного снегиря Синдзи прозвал Аской, сердитого вальдшнепа - Рицко, свиристеля с красно-фиолетовым хохолком - Мисато, а певчего дрозда - Кадзи. Были там и пеночка Хикари, и королек Кенске, и сойка Тодзи. Что это за породы, он узнал не сразу: Гендо рассказывал ему немного о каждой птице каждый раз, когда возвращался домой с новой добычей, и Синдзи внимательно слушал и старался запомнить немногие минуты, проведенные с отцом. Тот, кажется, был рад, что сыну интересно его дело, но сам мальчик в этом был не уверен. Ему не хотелось стрелять в этих птиц и потом сбывать их с рук придворным поварам или богатым горожанам с их быстро проходящими прихотями. Окруженный птичьим гомоном, он не чувствовал себя одиноко, но не больше.  
  
Он не думал, что в один день сможет поставить капкан и ждать, пока неосторожная пичуга попадет в него, но говорить об этом отцу боялся.  
  
Так и текла его жизнь - среди цветастых перьев, грустных посвистов и потухших горошин глаз. Ему было так же тесно в этом доме, как и птицам, и так же некуда было идти.  
  
В день, когда Синдзи исполнилось четырнадцать, отец вернулся домой с удивительной птицей на руках. Она была похожа на ястреба с кровавым взглядом и полностью серым, словно стальным, оперением. Птица шипела и поджимала перебитое крыло, пока Гендо бережно застегивал на её лапе кольцо от цепи.  
  
\- Это удивительное создание, - сказал он сыну. - Я никогда раньше такого не встречал. Оставим её до выздоровления, а потом посмотрим, кому можно её продать.  
  
На следующий день Гендо снова ушёл в лес, оставив лечение на Синдзи. Тот не знал, что нужно делать, и действовал по наитию: перебинтовал сломанное крыло, наполнил блюдечко водой и пододвинул его поближе к птице. Она остро взглянула на мальчика и, не отрывая от него взгляда, опустила в воду клюв. Синдзи посмотрел, как жадно она пила, побежал вниз, на кухню, где отломил ломоть свежего хлеба, снова поднялся на чердак и мелко покрошил его прямо в опустевшее блюдо. Птица, свернувшаяся уже у стены, неловко дернулась и поползла к еде. Синдзи внезапно стало жаль её, раненую и беспомощную, и он подхватил её на руки, перенеся ближе к крошкам. Птица в знак благодарности ткнулась ему головой в ладонь.  
  
Так они и подружились: мальчик каждый день прибегал на чердак и, разобравшись с остальными его обитателями, усаживался рядом с безымянной птицей и разговаривал с ней. Он не ощущал это странным, ведь птица смотрела на него внимательным взглядом, и ему казалось, что она его прекрасно понимает. Иногда она принималась насвистывать что-то, и каждый раз мелодии были разные, пусть и одинаково завораживающие. Синдзи готов был часами слушать их.  
  
Но когда отец возвращался из своих вылазок и навещал больную, птица не издавала ни единого звука до его отъезда.  
  
Так шли недели, и наконец Синдзи с радостью заметил, что кости почти уже встали на место, и больное крыло свободно двигается. Птица на его глазах осторожно расправила крылья и попробовала взлететь - отчаянно забилась и осела. Цепь, которой она была прикована к стене, внезапно оказалось слишком короткой.  
  
Птица издала клокочущий звук, похожий на всхлип, и Синдзи показалось, что все взгляды в комнате обращены на них. И чувствовались они осуждающе.  
  
Он не мог ничего сделать, как ни жаль ему было птицу, раз за разом на его глазах бросавшуюся к окну, к свету, к свободе. У Синдзи не было ключей, а следовательно, не было и сил.  
  
\- Ты могла бы спеть для отца, и тот наверняка быстро сможет продать тебя какому-нибудь богачу, - шептал он красноглазой птице тем же вечером, гладя её по серебристой шее. - Там тебе жилось бы вольнее.  
  
Безымянная птица смотрела на него так, словно понимала: свободы ей уже не будет никогда, и смена одной клетки на другую ничего не стоит. Быть может, именно поэтому она и молчала?  
  
Синдзи брал птицу на руки и пытался насвистывать те мелодии, что пела ему она. Иногда к ним на чердак, расправившись с дневными обязанностями, приходила Рей и устраивалась рядом, слушая тихий гвалт и еле заметно улыбаясь. Это было похоже на семейные вечера.  
  
Синдзи был почти счастлив.  
  
Однажды, поднявшись на чердак с утра с буханкой хлеба и бутылью воды, на месте чудесной птицы в углу он увидел молодого юношу с повязкой, свисающей с правой руки. Парень вертел ею, сжимал и разжимал пальцы и выглядел очень довольно. Тонкая цепь висела у него на лодыжке. Волосы его были цвета стали, черты лица остры, а глаза - глаза цвета крови. И смотрели они отрешенно и радостно прямо на опешившего мальчика.  
  
\- Привет, Синдзи, - приветливо сказал юноша и похлопал рукой рядом с собой. - Присаживайся. Меня зовут, если угодно, Каору.  
  
\- Ты - птица? - спросил Синдзи, без страха подойдя и сев рядом. Он с любопытством посмотрел на рубаху парня, за которую зацепилось несколько светлых перьев.  
  
\- Я лесной дух-хранитель, и это была лишь одна из моих форм, - Каору совсем по-птичьи склонил голову набок, и Синдзи окончательно поверил ему. Если подумать, то и имя ему подходило - легкое и певучее.  
  
\- А почему показался только сейчас?  
  
\- До этого я примеривался, можно ли тебе доверять, - Каору засмеялся, и это было похоже на птичью трель, неотделимую от утреннего солнечного света. - Можно. Ты меня не выдашь.  
  
\- А ты можешь рассказать о себе... Каору?  
  
Юноша улыбнулся и кивнул головой. Пока Синдзи крошил хлеб в кормушки и разливал воду, ласково гладя птичьи головки, Каору рассказывал о том самом лесе, порождением которого он был, о его тайных чудесах и вещах, о которых знать простым смертным не стоит. Он говорил, и в голове его шумел ветер, и звенели полевые колокольчики, и дождь барабанил по листве, и птицы, сотни птиц заливались за разные голоса. Каору никак нельзя было принять за обычного человека, и Синдзи был искренне рад, что тот хочет с ним говорить.  
  
\- Но я должен уйти в лес, мое место там, - произнес юноша сразу, как Синдзи закончил со своими повседневными обязанностями. - Вот так я зачахну. Ты можешь мне помочь?  
  
Мальчик хотел ответить "нет", но посмотрел в красные глаза, полные тоски, и просто кивнул.  
  
Он найдет выход.  
  
Выходя за двери, он услышал шорох и обернулся - на месте юноши уже сидела серая птица. Синдзи закрыл за собой дверь.  
  
Рей о случившемся он рассказать не решился - не знал, как та отреагирует. Несмотря на то, что выросли они вместе, Синдзи никогда не знал, что творится у неё на душе, и потому не мог доверить ей такую тайну.  
  
Теперь каждое утро обязательного визита на чердак он ждал с ещё большим нетерпением: ведь там был Каору, и он рассказывал легенды о фейри, утаскивавших неосторожных путников в свои бесконечные танцы, и о красавицах-русалках из бездонных омутов, и об альвах, и о сатирах - о всём том, чем пугали обычно детей. Но Синдзи не было страшно, он слушал эти истории с любопытством и смутным желанием увидеть все это вживую.  
  
\- Когда ты меня выпустишь отсюда, - Каору неровно поводил рукой, которая все ещё не до конца выздоровела, - я покажу тебе всё это. Все тайные уголки нашего леса, если ты захочешь.  
  
Глаза Каору в такие минуты освещались изнутри, и Синдзи мог только с ним соглашаться. Он уже не мог дождаться возвращения отца.  
  
Но по возвращении Гендо всё, что он смог, сделать - сказать, что та серая птица уже здорова, и её можно выпускать.  
  
\- Зачем? Я собирался продать её мэру города неподалеку, - отец холодно посмотрел на сына и, кивнув Рей, стоявшей у калитки, в знак приветствия, вошел в дом, сразу же поднимаясь на чердак. Синдзи побежал за ним и, распахнув дверь, увидел Гендо, взявшего освобожденную на руки и пристально ее осматривавшего.  
  
\- Но зачем она мэру, отец? Она даже не умеет петь! Лучше отпустим её, отец!  
  
Гендо пристально посмотрел на Каору, сжавшегося и сложившего крылья, и Синдзи показалось, что отец его в этот момент похож на собственного сокола. Такой же жесткий и пугающе точный, Гендо просто свернул птице шею. Серая тушка упала на пол.  
  
\- Если она не пела, то тогда и не нужна нам была. Потратили столько сил на пустышку.  
  
Гендо вышел за дверь чердака, а Синдзи упал на пол. Этого не могло произойти. Он схватил тельце птицы, ещё теплое, и провел по перьям на голове, зарыдав. Ему было легко представить, как выглядел бы Каору сейчас, с переломленной шеей и слабой улыбкой на губах.  
  
Синдзи плакал над собственной беспомощностью, первым в жизни другом и первой в жизни смертью.  
  
Спустя несколько минут, а, быть может, и часов, на чердак поднялась Рей и ласково обняла Синдзи за плечи.  
  
\- Ну что ты, - она погладила его по щеке и на мгновение напомнила ему мать, которой они никогда не знали. - Давай хотя бы похороним её.  
  
Птицы безучастно смотрели, как двое детей взяли тельце некогда такой красивой птахи и понесли её вниз, в сад, где выкопали ямку под старым дубом. Они не знали молитв, а потому просто пели - пели ту мелодию, что Каору насвистывал чаще всего. Синдзи чувствовал, что он был бы рад.  
  
Ночью ему приснился Каору, сидящий на ветви этого дуба. Он ласково посмотрел на Синдзи, потрепал его по голове и поблагодарил за свободу.  
  
Проснувшись, Синдзи заплакал.  
  
Отец его ушел ещё ранним утром - быть может, уехал с товаром в город или отправился на добычу. Синдзи чувствовал, что он так никогда не сможет. Он нашел Рей на кухне и поцеловал её в щеку.  
  
\- Я ухожу, - сказал он ей, и та вдруг приподняла уголки губ.  
  
\- Удачи, - шепнула Рей, и это было ценнее любых отцовских похвал.  
  
Ему, как и Каору, нужна была свобода, и, стоя у ручья из своего детства, он чувствовал, что вот так будет вернее. Синдзи шёл по тропинке, занесённой листьями и грязью, все дальше и дальше углубляясь в лес, и казалось ему, что за ним неотрывно следит пара красных глаз.  
А ещё он знал, что определённо идёт по верному пути.


End file.
